


Recognition

by Melissa_Kenobi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Kenobi/pseuds/Melissa_Kenobi
Summary: Steve Rogers x Reader
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Recognition

Bucky.

Why is he always here?

Sure, Steve loved Bucky like a brother and treated him like one, but sometimes he was a complete jerk. Like right now. Flirting with the one girl Steve had his eyes on.

Steve had known her for only a few months, they met at the same café. She had no-where else to sit, so Steve, ever the gentleman offered her his table and she graciously accepted. The two of them chatted on like old friends and have sat at the exact same table ever since.

There he was showing off his new uniform and role as Sargent, and there Steve was, sitting right opposite them, watching with a slight hatred for Bucky in his eyes. Bucky had been chatting her up this whole time and completely ignoring Steve.

“So, do you come here often?” Bucky asked the beautiful dame sat opposite Steve.

“I’m sorry, what?” The woman replied, a slight grin on her face.

“The one thing your eyes haven’t told me yet, is your name.” Bucky shamelessly flirted.

“Look mis-” The woman was ready to give this man a beating.

“I mean if you bothered to read her name tag you would know it’s Y/N and that she doesn’t seem interested.” Steve cut in, his voice laced with humour and jealousy.

Bucky looked over to Steve, his face slightly shocked although he didn’t show it. Bucky had only just noticed that Steve was watching their whole interaction with his hand tightly gripping the table. That only meant one thing.

Steve Roger was jealous.

“Steve! Why didn’t you introduce me to this lovely dame?” Bucky grinned at Steve.

“Well you seemed to have done a fine job yourself.” Steve retorted.

“Stevie, do you know this man?” Y/N whispered to Steve as she leaned over to grab Steve’s clenched hand.

Steve sighed. “Yeah, I do doll, he’s my best mate. Bucky Barnes.”

Y/N glanced over at Bucky who was watching Steve carefully.

“Well could ya tell him to leave cause’ we were having a nice lunch date here.” Y/N spoke, her eyes on Steve but voice directed at Bucky whose mouth had dropped open.

Steve could have sworn that it was this moment he fell in love with her.

*** * * * ***

It had been a few days since the diner incident with Bucky and Steve, and you could have sworn that Steve acted like he was the happiest man alive after Bucky left. After your shift had finished, he had picked you up and taken you home.

Two days after, he had again picked you up after a morning shift where he took you to the park where the two of you had a picnic and where you shared the most amazing kiss, just before he told you he had been enlisted.

Sure, you were sad that he was leaving you, but that didn’t matter, you supported what Steve wanted but had your worries about his health. He had explained to you what Dr Erskine had told him and you were worried. You had begged him not to go, but Steve had convinced you he was going to be okay before the two of you had fallen asleep in his bed.

Today had been five days since Steve had left and you were missing him like crazy. You had already cleaned your house and was just preparing a bowl of salad to eat for lunch before there was a knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” You yelled as you quickly dried your hands and opened the door, towel still in your hands.

“Hello miss.”

A six-foot-something solider stood outside your door, hands behind his back, blonde hair swept to the side and bright blue eyes watching you. He was handsome.

“Oh er, hello, Sir, Mis-, erm Sol-”

The soldier laughed. “It’s alright ma’am.”

You laughed awkwardly “Is everything alright sir?” You asked slightly confused. Why would a soldier be stood outside your door?

“Is Steve alright?” You blurted out, worried about him.

“He is fine ma’am.” The soldier replied.

“Then why are you here? And who are you?” You cautiously grabbed a weapon from behind the door and dropped your towel.

“Don’t you recognise me doll?” The man asked, his eyes trailing over your face.

Doll. There was only one person who called you that.

“Stevie?”

The man smiled as he went to step inside your home before the door slammed shut in his face. You leaned against the door before taking a deep breath.

“You’re not my Stevie. You are not my Stevie. Not my Stevie.” You mumbled.

“Doll, I promise you it is me! I am your Stevie!”

“My Stevie is small and cute and is currently serving in the war. You’re not him!” You protested.

“Doll.”

His voice sounded exactly like him. How? That was not possible.

“If you really are my Stevie, tell me something only he knows.” You countered.

Steve smirked. “The day we had the picnic, just before I left, you fell asleep on my bed after we… ya know…”

You blushed, you remembered that day vividly. It happened to be one of the best.

“then you said – ‘ _I’m glad it was you at the diner not Bucky_!’ and then I told you that I l-.” Steve was cut off as the door opened.

“I love you.” You said before leaping into Steve arms and hugging him.

“I love you too Y/N.” Steve grinned as he carried his girl back inside.

**915 Words**

*** * * * ***


End file.
